I've Got a Feeling
by A Beatle Contest
Summary: Historia de ILoveGreenBeatles para "A Beatle Contest". Mientras Edward Cullen huía del problema que representaba su "novia" Jessica Stanley, conoció a la mujer perfecta para él. En todos los sentidos. OS. TH. Lemmon.


**A Beatle Contest**

**Nombre de la historia:**I've got a feeling.  
**Nombre de la Autora: **«_ILoveGreenBeatles_»  
**Pareja:**Edward Cullen – Bella Swan.  
**Número de palabras:**6981.  
**Rating/Advertencias: **Jugoso, acido, y puro lemmon. Es inútil poner algo como "Si eres menor de 18 años no lo leas", porque admitámoslo, vas a leerlo.

**Summary: **Mientras Edward Cullen huía del problema que representaba su "novia" Jessica Stanley, conoció a la mujer perfecta para él. En todos los sentidos. / A Beatle Contest, OS. TH. Lemmon.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de la mente maestra de Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, y los envuelvo en mis retorcidas ideas. Se prohíbe el uso total o parcial de esta historia sin mi previo consentimiento.

…Sin nada más que decir, los veo abajo. Disfruten – o cierren la página cuando esto se convierta en algo patético-.

* * *

**I've got a Feeling**

«_All these years I've been wandering around,__wondering how come nobody told me__  
__all that I was looking for was somebody__ w__ho looked like you._»

_-Todos estos años dando vueltas__,__ preguntándome porqué nadie me dijo__  
__Que lo único que buscaba era alguien__que se pareciera a ti-_

**POV Edward**

Hay días lluviosos, días con mal tiempo, y _esto._

Las calles estaban llenas de agua, y sobrepasaban las llantas de los coches. La acera estaba desierta, ya que toda la gente se encontraba en sus respectivos hogares, debajo de una capa de sabanas que les mantuvieran abrigados del inmenso frío.

¿Y yo? Yo estaba entrando a la central de trenes, con una gran chamarra de piel, unos vaqueros, y un par de tenis Nike. Mojado hasta la medula, y tiritando de frio.

Me acerqué a la ventanilla para encontrarme con una chica de grandes ojos azules, y labios regordetes que me esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Buen día, señor. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Un boleto a Viena, por favor.

-Señor, serán dos trenes los que tendrá que tomar para llegar a su destino. El costo del boleto se podrá liquidar en efectivo, tarjeta de crédito o débito o cheque.

Maldita sea toda esta mierda que tenía que escuchar cada que pedía mi boleto. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa de una vez.

-De acuerdo – repliqué.

La chica tecleó mi información en el computador, y después de unos minutos, me extendió mis boletos.

-Que tenga buen viaje, señor – agregó con un tono cortes.

-Gracias.

Tomando mi mochila del suelo, seguí por la tan conocida central hasta la sala de espera 4. La misma de siempre. Donde los asientos de plástico azules tenían manchas negras permanentes que ni tres tipos de jabones diferentes podían quitar. Habitualmente esta sala estaría repleta de gente esperando abordar el tren Z-11 con destino a Graz por la E-66, pero en estos momentos había unas tres o cuatro personas.

Me acerqué a mi asiento favorito. Uno donde tenías un ángulo perfecto de la televisión, y los intendentes no se acercaban a barrerte los pies. Estabas a cinco metros del aparato de golosinas, y tenías siempre un asiento desocupado delante de ti para reposar las piernas.

En cuanto me acomodé, estiré mi espalda sobre el respaldo, y bostece audiblemente.

Anoche no había dormido. Para nada. Y créanme, no me quejaba.

Si bien, Jessica Stanley no es el tipo de mujer perfecta, siempre era un buen entretenimiento después de una semana dura. Tardaba aproximadamente un día en venir a verla con el transbordar de los trenes, pero aprovechaba a venir a Venecia por la exquisita comida que preparaban entre los callejones cercanos a la laguna, o solo disfrutar una copa de vino en Corte Sconta (N/A: Restaurante veneciano caracterizado por su selecta variedad de vinos).

Siempre regresábamos de cenar, teníamos una buena sesión de sexo puro y primitivo, y por la mañana tomaba mis cosas para regresar a casa en Viena. Decir que Jessica era la única chica en mi vida, sería una mentira. Cuando tienes 30 años, y la vida te sonríe como a mí, no tienes mucho de que preocuparte.

…Hasta ahora.

Justo anoche cuando las cosas marchaban de maravilla, y la habitación estaba nublada por su deseo y mi excitación, ella soltó las palabras que hicieron que mi quijada se abriera sin piedad.

"_Edward, amor, ¿Cuándo nos vamos a casar?"_

Puta. Madre. "¡Jamás!", hubiese querido gritar. Pero lo que sobraba de sentido común en mi cabeza me lo impidió. No soy de las personas que es alérgico al matrimonio, pero… ¿Cómo decirlo?

Soy alérgico al matrimonio.

No creo en toda esa mierda de mujer perfecta, que te espera con la comida hecha, y que cuida a tus hijos de maravilla. Que se ve hermosa con un gran vestido blanco, y un ramo de rosas que tira a una multitud de solteronas esperanzadas. Prefiero verla sin ropa, enredada entre mis sabanas, gritando mi nombre mientras se corre furiosamente.

Si, esa es vida.

En cuanto Jessica soltó esa simple frase, el color huyó de mi cara, y el aire comenzó a faltarme. Me las ingenié para recobrar el sentido y cubrir sus labios con los míos. Logré acunarla entre mis brazos hasta que cayó en la inconsciencia. No paso mucho tiempo cuando sentí que rodeó mi cintura con su delgado brazo y escondió su cara entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

Y hoy aquí estaba. Huyendo del problema. Pero vamos, ¿Qué harías tú si tu _chica_ se quiere casar? ¿Qué explicación le daría a Tanya, Irina, Lauren y Angela?

No, honestamente las cosas estaban mejor así.

Cogí el puente de mi nariz entre el índice y el pulgar. Eché la cabeza para atrás e intente acompasar mi respiración. Cuando de pronto escuche maldiciones a mi espalda, y un golpe sordo.

Me incorporé rápidamente y la vi a _ella_. Su piel nívea enmarcada por su cabello largo y castaño. Su ceño estaba fruncido, arrugando un poco su nariz, y manteniendo sus labios rosados en una tensa línea. Esos ojos color avellana que iluminaban su rostro estaban repletos de frustración, y parecía ser ella la que había causado el escándalo mientras sostenía de ambos lados la expendedora.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita? – pregunté acercándome.

-No… no es nada – contestó con una media sonrisa.

-No parece 'nada' – respondí con una sonrisa de lado - ¿Por qué quiere asesinar a la máquina de golosinas?

Cuando se dio cuenta manera en que sostenía la expendedora, un adorable sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, y me hizo soltar una risa entre dientes.

-Es solo que… Mierda –tartamudeó, sonrojándose aun más.

Un inexplicable cosquilleo se extendió por mi mano, exigiéndome que me acercara y comprobara la tibieza y suavidad que reflejaban sus mejillas.

-Permítame ayudar – me ofrecí ladeando la cabeza.

Sin la menor idea de qué hacer, comencé a apretar el botón rojo para cancelar la operación. No estaba dando resultados. Apreté un poco más, hasta que se escucho el característico sonido del producto azotando contra las paredes de la expendedora, y cayendo al depósito mayor.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa me incliné para tomar el _Hersheys_ de la chica y se lo extendí.

-No tenías porque pelearte con ella – sonreí.

-Agh, gracias – susurro tomando el producto.

-No hay de que – le ofrecí mi mano – Edward Cullen.

-Bella Swan – contesto con una sonrisa.

-Bella. Típico nombre italiano – reí.

-No soy italiana – balbuceó – bueno, mis padres lo son, y yo crecí aquí, en realidad todo tiene que ver con mi abuela que vivía aquí desde que tiene uso de razón pero en un viaje a Estados Unidos se enamoro completamente de mi abuelo, Thomas. ¿Quién diría que una chica de 17 años, italiana de nacimiento y corazón, como ella solía llamarse, se enamoraría de un 'motociclista, rockero, bueno para nada'? –rió entre dientes. Parecía que ya no hablaba conmigo. Por el contrario, tenía la mirada perdida en el jugueteo nervioso de sus dedos, y sus ojos se iluminaban con un brillo peculiar mientras más avanzaba en la rebuscada historia – Mi bisabuelo jamás lo acepto, pero ellos dieron a luz a mi madre, Reneé, que tiene su nombre por la mamá de mi abuelo, y como si fuera una tradición, mamá se enamoró de Charlie, mi padre, un chico que acababa de salir del entrenamiento para policías de la ciudad de Seattle. Y claro, un año después de que se casaron, nací yo, hija única, que solo disfruto de sus padres juntos por tres años, de los cuales no estaba consiente aun, antes de que se separaran y me viniera a vivir con mi abuela a Venecia, y… -alzó la mirada bruscamente y el sonrojo que había desaparecido por unos minutos volvió a aparecer con más fuerza - ¿Estoy hablando mucho, cierto? ¡Perdón, perdón, por favor, discúlpame! No era mi intención… agh, ¡mi abuela siempre lo ha dicho! 'Bella, hablas demasiado sin darle una oportunidad a la gente de intervenir', yo siempre volteo el rostro con un, 'Claro, abuela, lo que digas', pero oh, ella tiene razón. Maldición lo estoy volviendo a hacer, perdón – susurró esto ultimo.

El ambiente se tensó mientras ella esperaba una respuesta mía, pero lo único que yo podía hacer era observarla. Su cabello que caía sobre sus hombros, sedoso y liso, de un castaño avellana que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos y contrastaba con su piel blanca. Poco a poco se fue formando una sonrisa en mi rostro, aunque intentaba contenerla apretando los labios.

-Así que eres americana – sonreí.

Dio un gran suspiro y correspondió a mi sonrisa.

-Americana de nacimiento, italiana de corazón.

¿Para qué necesitaba la sala llena de gente? Con solo poder hablar con ella sería suficiente.

…Esta espera no sería tan larga.

«_Everybody had a hard year__. __Everybody had a good time__. __Everybody had a wet dream. Everybody saw the sunshine._ »

_-Todo el mundo tuvo un mal año__. __Todo el mundo pasó un buen rato__. __Todo el mundo tuvo un sueño húmedo__. __Todo el mundo vio el sol-_

La lluvia seguía cayendo a cantaros afuera. La gente seguía sin poner un pié dentro de la central. Los trenes pasaban una vez cada 50 minutos, y a ninguno de los dos nos importaba.

Bella estaba recostada con los pies sobre el asiento de enfrente, y yo tenía una postura idéntica. Ambos seguíamos comiendo chocolate de la maquina de golosinas, apretando nuestros abrigos por el frío que embargaba el ambiente, pero felices de hablar y hablar sin parar.

Hasta el momento, ya sabía el porque de su nombre, y el porqué de ese curioso anillo en forma de girasol que llevaba en la mano izquierda. Era periodista en una revista de franquicia mundial, y vivía en una de las zonas menos congestionadas de Venecia. Lo suficientemente cerca de su abuela y su madre en caso de alguna emergencia, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no tener que informarles cada paso que daba.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! – Exclamó en ese momento - ¿Por qué venir a Venecia siendo que vives en Viena?

-Es una larga historia – balbuceé.

-Una chica – sonrió con superioridad – Te comprendo, nosotras las italianas tenemos ese '_algo'_ irresistible.

Oh, si que lo tenían. En estos momentos no podía dejar de observar sus labios rosados moverse al compas de las palabras que salían de su boca. Su nariz que se arrugaba cuando no comprendía algo a la primera, o la manera en que sus ojos se achicaban cuando se reía. Una risa fresa, cálida y femenina.

-¡Ni siquiera eres italiana! – reí con ella.

-¿Y? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – rió conmigo.

-¿Te gusta Viena?

-No lo conozco – frunció los labios – es la primera vez que voy.

-¿Se puede saber la razón?

-¿A qué interrogante? – Antes de que pudiera contestar, como era común en ella, se anticipó – Si no conozco Viena es porque supongo que no se ha dado la oportunidad de visitarla. ¿A quien iré a ver? ¿A los vienenses? No hay nadie que me espere con los brazos abiertos. En esta ocasión voy por algo de trabajo. Me parece que habrá el lanzamiento de las Reliquias de San Marcos, y la revista se volvió loca en cuanto supo que la competencia ya tenía corresponsales allá. Eran las 9 de la noche, cuando recibí la llamada de mi jefa. 'Sales mañana, Bella.

Toma el tren. Tus boletos están reservados, suerte, campeona.' – Alzó los pulgares en una mueca sarcástica - ¡Si, claro! Como si pudiera llegar caminando, o estuviera a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa. Solo espero llegar rápido y que se termine todo – suspiró.

-Pensé que te gustaba tu trabajo.

-Me gusta. Lo amo, de hecho. Pero odio que me avisen las cosas de un día a otro. Las cosas llevan una planificación elaborada, detesto las sorpresas.

-¿Y que pasa en tu cumpleaños? – sonreí.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Tu cumpleaños? ¿Nunca has tenido una fiesta sorpresa?

-Oh si – rió – debiste ver como terminó eso. No llegué a mi propia fiesta. Decidí quedarme en la oficina a adelantar el artículo de la siguiente semana. Mi amiga Rose estaba que deliraba del enojo, había planeado esa fiesta por meses, y todos los invitados se fueron defraudados. _Eso_ es lo que pasa cuando intentan sorprenderme. Las sorpresas se la llevan ellos.

-Parece que eso pasó con tus jefes. Dudo mucho que puedas salir a Viena hoy, tomando en cuenta como esta el clima.

-Agh, ni me lo recuerdes…

Y como si hubieran estado escuchando nuestra conversación, las bocinas de la central se encendieron dando paso a la voz chillona de la voceadora:

"_Pasajeros del tren Y-56, con destino a Viena, lamentamos informarles que el tren quedo atascado en Graz por el mal tiempo, y las corridas se restauraran mañana al medio día. Les recordamos que estamos haciendo eso por su seguridad con respecto al clima. Por su atención, gracias."_

-Mi gozo en un pozo – gruñí.

A mi lado, Bella recogió todo su equipaje, y se lo echo al hombro.

-Permíteme - me ofrecí.

Tomé la mochila que parecía contener un paracaídas dentro y otra bolsa pequeña, dejándola solo con el neceser.

-¿Cuántos días pensabas quedarte en Viena? – pregunté tomando mi mochila con la otra mano.

-Tres – respondió mirando su celular.

-¿Tanta ropa para tres días?

-Hey, uno nunca sabe con que se pueda encontrar en Viena. ¿Qué tal si me invitan a un coctel y no llevo el vestido que necesito? ¿O si me invitan a tomar una copa de vino y yo llevo ropa demasiado formal? ¿O si esta lloviendo? ¿O si hace frío? Hay que tomar precauciones, Edward, nunca lo olvides.

Tuve que reír ante eso. Avanzamos por el lobby principal de la central, y seguíamos siendo las únicas dos personas ahí aparte de la chica del mostrador. Era un poco escalofriante. Cuando salimos a la acera, no se veía nada por la cortina de lluvia que caía desde las alturas.

Bella se giró sobre sus talones, encogiéndose de hombros con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien, Edward. Fue un placer pasar estas horas de tortuosa espera contigo. Ten por seguro que cuando vaya a Viena pasaré a verte para seguir comiendo chocolate y contando anécdotas – rió entre dientes – Buen viaje.

Tomándome desprevenido se puso de puntitas y depositó un suave beso sobre mi mejilla. El aire que corría permitió que la fragancia frutal que impregnaba su cabello se filtrara por mi nariz, haciéndome sonreír inconscientemente.

-Gracias – _supongo_.

Bella sonrió y dio media vuelta, sujetando bien su equipaje. No pude dejar de observar las curvas de su cuerpo que se distinguían inclusive con todas las capas de ropa que llevaba encima.

-¿Edward?

-Si – contesté volviendo a guiar mi mirada a sus ojos marrones.

-¿Cómo piensas regresar a casa? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Mierda.

-No tengo idea – reí – dudo mucho que pueda volver a Viena hoy.

-Si, yo tampoco lo creo – se unió a mis risas - ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hotel?

_Mejor llévame a tu cama_, pensé.

-Claro, eso sería fabuloso. Gracias.

Se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa me indicó que la siguiera por esa lluvia torrencial hacia su camioneta. De lejos pude notar que en el estacionamiento, sobresalía una destartalada Chevy roja. Corrimos hacia ella y el calor de adentro nos cobijo en cuanto cerramos las portezuelas.

-Lindo coche.

-Gracias – respondió sin notar el sarcasmo implícito en mi voz.

Se echó de reversa, y salimos a la calle que seguía inundada de lluvia. Las llantas se hicieron paso por las enlodadas calles de Venecia, mientras Bella intentaba localizar alguna estación en el viejo estéreo.

-Parece que no lee ninguna – comenté.

-Debe ser el mal tiempo, es muy común cuando pasa esto acá.

Siguió luchando con la mala recepción que teníamos dentro del coche, hasta que escuchamos la profunda voz de un locutor rompiendo el constante sonido de la lluvia que seguía cayendo a borbotones afuera.

"_Aconsejamos que se queden en casa. El ciclón solo parece aumentar sus proporciones y corremos el riesgo de que la luz eléctrica se vaya en cualquier momento. Desconecte todo tipo de aparatos, como refrigerador o televisión que se puedan dañar fácilmente. En caso de que en estos momentos usted se encuentre fuera, por ninguna manera tome la Avenida Principal, ya que ha sido bloqueada por el choque de dos coches en la calle 8…"_

-Maldita sea – susurró Bella a lado mío.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿No escuchaste? – Me miró como si tratara con un niño pequeño – no hay manera de llegar al centro de la ciudad. ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

-Puedo dormir en la central…

-¡De ninguna manera! – Exclamó – Iremos a mi casa. Podrás darte un baño y te prestaré ropa seca para que te cambies. Supongo que puedes dormir en el sofá. ¿No te molesta? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Estas segura? Es decir me conoces de hace que, ¿tres horas?

-Cinco, para ser exactos – rió – Aun así, es una noche, y creo que mis habilidades en _karate_ podrán defenderme si decides atacarme a mitad de la madrugada.

Tuve que reír ante eso.

«_Everybody had a good year, everybody let their hair down,  
Everybody pulled their socks up, Everybody put their foot down_»

-_Todo el mundo ha tenido un buen año, todo el mundo se ha soltado el cabello_

_Todo el mundo se ha subido las calcetas, y tocaron el frío suelo_-

-Bien, aquí baje un par de sabanas y una almohada. La cocina esta por allá – señaló a su derecha – en caso de que necesites un vaso con agua, o algo por estilo. El baño, es esa puerta verde que ves ahí – hizo gestos hacia un punto a sus espaldas – y si subes las escaleras, la única puerta que encontraras será la mía, así que dudo mucho que te puedas perder.

-Gracias, Bella. Enserio, que no tenías porque molestarte, podía dormir en la central de trenes…

-Ni lo digas – contestó separando las palabras y pronunciándolas lentamente – yo sé lo que es dormir en un lugar público, y créeme que no se lo deseo a nadie.

Quise preguntarle cuando había tenido que dormir en un lugar así, pero antes de que las palabras salieran de mi boca, un sonoro trueno irrumpió en el cielo y la luz se esfumó de la casa y a lo largo de todo el vecindario.

Se escucharon pequeños gritos de personas asustadas, y la risa divertida de Bella al escucharla. Cuando de pronto un rayo iluminó por un segundo el cielo, y un trueno aun peor al primero volvió a rugir.

La tranquilidad de Bella se esfumó por completo y me abrazó como si su vida dependiera de mí. Sus brazos envolvieron mi cuello, y sentí todas y cada una de sus curvas clavándose a mi cuerpo inmovilizado por la sorpresa. Lentamente moví mis manos para situarlas en sus caderas y sentí su respiración acelerada chocando contra mi cuello.

-¿Bella? – susurré.

-¿Si?

-¿Estas bien, bonita?

-Eso creo – el agarre en mi cuello se debilitó, y poco a poco se movieron por mis costados para que terminaran situadas sobre mis hombros – perdón por eso.

-No te preocupes – musité intensificando mi agarre en su cintura.

No quería que se alejara. Se sentía bien sentir su cálido cuerpo. La temperatura parecía subir unos grados más cuando ella estaba cerca. Y mierda, el clima no estaba a mi favor. El frio que hacía afuera le había erizado los pezones que ahora pugnaban contra la tela del sostén y rozaban mi pecho poniéndome duro como una piedra.

Estaría mal besarla. La conocía de hace unas horas, y estábamos solos, en su casa, y sin luz eléctrica. Pero el bulto en mis pantalones se acrecentaba con el paso de los minutos haciéndolos aun más estrechos. Teniendo a Bella entre mis brazos quería saber que otra cosa era _estrecha._

Mis labios acariciaron su cabello suavemente y sin poder resistirme, siguieron bajando por su mandíbula hasta que alcanzaron su boca. Nuestros labios chocaban, pero ninguno de los dos nos movimos. Su aliento se combinaba con el mío en un exquisito elixir que me llevaba a una tortuosa locura.

-¿Bella? – susurré contra sus labios húmedos.

Gimió en contestación.

Y mi autocontrol se fue al demonio.

Mi lengua se adentró en su boca sin pedir permiso, abriéndose camino por sus labios rosados. Nos acoplamos rápidamente el uno al otro, y sentí como sus dientes mordisquearon mi labio inferior, mientras succionaba su lengua enfebrecida. Sus gemidos se ahogaban en lo más profundo de mi boca cuando acariciaba sus caderas con la punta de mis dedos. Mi erección punzaba entre mis pantalones por un poco de atención y no pude evitar bajar mis dedos por la cinturilla de sus vaqueros. La tela de sus bragas rozó la yema de mis dedos, que trabajaban al compás de su respiración entrecortada.

-Edward – chilló – tócame.

_¡Mierda, si!_, quise gritar.

-¿Tocarte? ¿Dónde? – respondí con mi voz enronquecida.

Adentre completamente mi mano por sus pantalones. Sus bragas mojadas me dieron la bienvenida, y mi pene pulsó desesperado.

-Estás mojada. ¿Es por mí? – susurré.

Un gemido fue su exquisita contestación mientras restregaba sus caderas contra mis dedos y volvía a morder mis labios.

-Contéstame – exigí.

-Si, Edward, es por ti – lloriqueó.

-Mmm – ronroneé – tendremos que solucionar eso.

Un dedo entro lentamente por su hendidura, haciendo a un lado su ropa interior. Mi pulgar comenzó a trabajar sobre su clítoris mientras mi mano libre atrapaba su erecto pezón. Sus gemidos iban en aumento, y decidí que era tiempo de que mi boca probara otras partes de su anatomía. Bajo lentamente por su cuello, con mi lengua dibujando trazos irregulares en la piel expuesta.

-Edward – gimió.

Puta. Madre.

Con solo escuchar su voz enronquecida pronunciar mi nombre, me podría correr como un chico de catorce años hojeando una revista de Playboy. Sus caderas se seguían meneando contra mis dedos, y un gritito se escapo de su garganta cuando un segundo dedo empezó a bombear en su interior.

-Bella, quítate la playera.

En un parpadeo, su blusa había desaparecido, quedando expuesta ante mí. Con solo un sostén cubriendo sus turgentes senos de mi ávida boca. Con la misma mano que estaba acariciando sus cumbres anteriormente, hice a un lado la estorbosa tela.

-¿Sabes que he querido hacer desde hace un rato ya? – ronroneé.

Negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, incapaz de encontrar su voz y con una mueca de placer deformándole las facciones. Hermosa.

-Esto – susurré antes de agacharme y tomar un pezón entre mis labios.

Su interior se apretó entre mis dedos, anunciándome su pronta liberación, mientras tomaba su arqueada espalda con mi brazo, y seguía chupando y mordisqueando la arrugada punta. Mi lengua trazaba círculos sobre ella, y mi pulgar frotaba violentamente su clítoris.

-¡Edward! – soltó con voz desgarrada antes de que el fluido de su liberación escurriera por mis dedos, mojando aun más su ropa interior.

Las convulsiones siguieron atacándola por unos segundos antes de que se apoyara en mis hombros, y escondiera su cabeza en mi cuello. Saqué mi mano del interior de sus pantalones y la lleve a mi boca para probarla.

Pero antes de que introdujera los dedos a mi boca, ella se separó un poco de mi. Sus ojos centellaron en la oscuridad, y su boca, su _maravillosa _boca, descendió sobre mis dedos, capturándolos entre sus hinchados labios.

Cerró los ojos, mientras su lengua jugueteaba con mis dedos, probándose ella misma. Un gemido involuntario desgarró mi garganta, provocando que abriera los ojos y me mirara de arriba abajo. Mierda, mi entrepierna empezaba a doler. Ese puto dolor punzante que te recriminaba por un poco de atención.

Cuando liberó mis dedos, se acercó a mis labios y me penetró con su lengua. Tomando el total control de la situación. Mis manos vagaban por su espalda desnuda, y sus pezones se presionaban contra mi pecho. Sus caderas se restregaron contra mi erección, llevándome a casi chillar del placer que sentía.

-Tú aun llevas mucha ropa –susurró contra mis labios, y succionando por última vez mi labio inferior, bajó por mi mandíbula y mi cuello.

Mi chamarra resbaló por mis hombros, cayendo con un ruido imperceptible a la alfombra. Alcé los brazos cuando ella me lo indicó y mi playera acompañó a mi chaqueta.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en las comisuras de sus labios, e inclusive en la oscuridad, pude distinguir ese brillo de deseo en sus ojos. Los truenos seguían rompiendo la quietud de la noche, y los rayos iluminaban la oscuridad constantemente, pero a mí lo único que me importaba era sentir la yema de sus dedos trazando el contorno de mi pecho y enredándose en los finos vellos que seguían su camino hasta perderse en mis pantalones.

Ya no hacía frío. Un calor nos envolvía a los dos, haciéndonos arder, y sin afán de quererlo apagar.

Su boca bajo por mis hombros, hasta que su lengua hizo el mismo recorrido que sus dedos habían marcado momentos antes. Y fue mi turno de gemir. Y mierda, lo hice. Mis gemidos se mezclaban con el sonido de la torrentosa lluvia que caía afuera. Sus manos siguieron bajando por mi cuerpo, hasta que desabrocharon mis vaqueros, y los quitó junto con mis bóxers.

Aproveché para hacer lo propio con lo suyo, mientras ella me empujaba hacia atrás. No sabía adonde quería llegar hasta que sentí una pared fría chocar contra mi espalda desnuda. No pude reconocerla, y no era que me importara mucho.

-Parece que alguien esta un poco ansioso – musitó la mujer entre mis brazos cuando mi erección rozó su vientre desnudo.

Asentí con la cabeza incapaz de encontrar mi voz. Sus manos volvieron a subir a mis hombros, y sentí como los apretaba un poco, mientras sus caderas incitaban las mías, y se frotaba libremente por mi punzante excitación.

-Estás un poco tenso – comentó con una voz delirantemente sensual - ¿quieres un masaje?

-Dale un masaje a esto – contesté tomando su mando y restregándola descaradamente contra mi polla.

Rió entre dientes antes de contestar.

-Debes saber que soy muy buena en lo que hago.

Su mano comenzó a subir y bajar por toda mi longitud, masturbándome. Mis dedos se enredaron en su sedoso cabello castaño, y fue así como me di cuenta que se fue agachando poco a poco hasta quedar hincada frente a mí.

-¿Te molestaría si chupo toda tu polla, Edward? – ronroneó con su aliento rozando mi punta.

-Mierda, no – chillé.

Y sin más preámbulos, mi hinchado miembro desapareció entre sus labios una y otra vez a un ritmo constante. Mi cabeza chocaba con la pared que tenía atrás al ritmo de sus lamidas. Su lengua se enredaba en mi polla y succionaba con fuerza cuando llegaba a la punta. Mis caderas, incapaces de mantenerse quietas, embistieron su boca que me recibió gustosa, mientras su mano apretaba mis testículos aumentando el nudo que se formaba en mi bajo vientre.

-Bella… yo… – gemí.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward? – ronroneó mientras metía y sacaba mi polla de su boca.

-Me voy a... – anuncié incapaz de formular una frase coherente.

La manera en que sus dientes rozaban la carne sensible de mi dureza, cada que la recorría de arriba abajo, estaba a punto de hacerme llegar en su boca.

-Voy a correrme – gruñí.

-Hazlo. Córrete en mi boca – respondió con un gemido.

Y fue todo lo que necesite para explotar. Mi liberación lleno por completo en su boca y se sintió aun mejor cuando la sentí chupando mi punta, diluyendo mi orgasmo por completo.

El agarre en su cabello se aflojó y ella se apoyó de mis caderas para volver a estar a mi altura.

-Gracias – susurré.

-No hay de que – sonrió antes de besarme.

Su lengua se enredó con la mía, llenando mi boca de mi propio sabor. Mordisqueando y succionando todo lo que tenía a mi paso, me gané unos cuantos gemidos entrecortados de su parte.

Había muy pocas chicas que supieran hacer una buena mamada. Y las que tenían las habilidades, se negaban a hacértelas. Mierda, se agradecía al fin conocer a una que no se quejara cuando la embistiera, o cuando enredara mis manos en su cabello para marcar el ritmo de las chupadas. Bella era simplemente perfecta.

…Y puta madre estaba a punto de perderla.

-No traigo condones – musité como pendejo.

-Hace unos meses que tomo la píldora – sonrió.

No cabe duda. Bella es simplemente perfecta.

Me fue irresistible no mirarla de arriba abajo. Su cabello estaba revuelto, en una maraña sensual. Lo acaricié y coloqué algunos de los mechones sueltos detrás de su oreja.

-Vamos a mi habitación – susurró.

Asentí con la cabeza y dejé que me guiara por las escaleras. Tomo mi mano mientras caminaba detrás de ella. ¿Quién necesitaba luz eléctrica en una tormenta cuando se podía aprovechar el tiempo a oscuras como ahora?

Cuando llegamos arriba, abrió la única puerta que se asomaba por la tenue luz que provocaban los rayos al atravesar el cielo. Apreté mi cuerpo contra el suyo, encajando mi erección en su trasero.

-Vaya – susurró - ¿no estas muy cansado?

Tuve que reír ante eso.

-Cariño, la noche apenas comienza – contesté con una sonrisa torcida.

Se dio la vuelta entre mi abrazo, y enredo sus brazos en mi cuello, arqueando la espalda, provocando que sus senos rozaran mi pecho. Creando más de esa exquisita fricción.

-¿Oh, enserio? – rió entre dientes.

Enterré mi cara entre su cuello, y comencé a repartir suaves besos. Subí por su mentón hasta poder susurrar en su oído:

-Aun falta la mejor parte.

Mis manos bajaron por su espalda, para poder apretar su trasero y encajar mi erección contra su bajo vientre. Gimió entre dientes, y sentí que mordió mi hombro. Su mano bajo por mi brazo, hasta localizar mi erecto miembro y apretarlo contra sí.

La punta ya asomaba un poco de semen, y Bella lo esparció por todo su vientre. A este punto, era muy difícil para mí pensar. Solo me dedicaba a chupar y lamer su cuello y su mandíbula.

-¿Y cuando empieza la mejor parte? – preguntó, con su boca mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-En el momento en que me sueltes – susurré.

Su mano libero mi polla, y mis brazos aprisionaron su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío. Nuestras bocas chocaron, y mi lengua se enredó con la suya en una danza sensual. Deje que me guiara como hace un momento, hasta que sentí algo blando chocar contra la parte de atrás de mis rodillas.

Me alejé de su boca, y tomé su cintura para poder recostarla sobre el colchón. En cuanto ella se acomodó, me situé sobre su cuerpo y volví a tomar posesión de sus labios y su lengua. Y es que, joder, se sentía deliciosa la manera en que su lengua rozaba la mía, y se alejaba. Solo incitándome.

Ubiqué la punta de mi miembro y la situé en su entrada.

-¿Lista para la mejor parte? – susurré contra su boca.

-Espero sea buena – contestó. Reí entre dientes.

-Es mejor de lo que te imaginas, bonita.

Y con esa declaración, la penetré por completo. Llenándola con una sola estocada, haciéndola arquear la espalda, y tomar mis cabellos de forma desesperada.

Salí de su interior, y volví a entrar. Mierda, era estrecha y deliciosa. El vaivén de caderas aumentó su ritmo, hasta que lo único que registraba mi cerebro eran sus gemidos llenando la habitación.

Baje mi boca hasta uno de sus pechos, con mis dientes mordisqueando la punta suavemente, pero lo suficiente para dejarla hinchada y rojiza. Marcando a esta hermosa mujer como _mía_. Mi nombre salía de sus labios, en gemidos irregulares, que exigían más y más. Y yo estaba totalmente dispuesto a dárselo.

La intensidad aumentó con el paso de las penetraciones. Sus piernas estaban enredadas en mi cintura, acompañando el ritmo de mis caderas, mientras su rostro se deformaba en una mueca de placer cada vez mas pronunciada.

-Eres más que hermosa – susurré entre sus pechos.

-Edward – chillaba.

Sentí sus paredes apretándome y en ese momento supe que se iba a correr. El placer que me embargo casi me hizo rodar los ojos, y gritar.

-Edward – gritó – me voy a…

-Vente, cariño – gruñí.

Y su caída fue larga y pronunciada. Mi ego había crecido considerablemente al sentir sus piernas estrujando mis caderas, y apretando mi miembro entre sus paredes palpitantes. Su cabeza echada para atrás y sus respiraciones agitadas y poco profundas.

-¡Dios bendito! – gritó cuando el clímax termino de convulsionar su cuerpo.

-Puedes llamarme Edward – sonreí aun en su interior.

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, correspondiendo a la mía. Su cuerpo desparramado sobre la cama, con su cabello revuelto entre las almohadas, y sus ojos desorbitados mirándome por debajo de las espesas pestañas.

-Esto aun no termina – le advertí para hacerle notar que yo no me había corrido.

-Esperaba que dijeras algo así – ronroneó – Pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Te haré perder la cabeza.

-Esa es una declaración atrevida.

-No es más que la verdad – sonrió.

¡Mierda, Bella, donde habías estado toda mi vida!

Se levantó, y me hizo recargar mi espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Con mi miembro aun en su interior, comenzó a ondular las caderas lenta y tortuosamente. Se levantaba con la ayuda de sus rodillas, y volvía a bajar, mirándome directamente a los ojos todo el rato.

-Joder. Hazlo. Más. Rápido. – gruñí.

-¿Perdón? No te escuché.

Una sonrisa socarrona adornaba sus labios. No pude resistirme más y tomé sus caderas para ser el que llevara el ritmo. La alcé y la hice bajar sobre mi miembro hinchado.

Sus gemidos acompañaron los míos mientras sus pechos rebotaban en mí delante. Sus manos se enredaron en mis cabellos, mientras las mías estrujaron su trasero marcando la pauta que debíamos seguir. Bella brincaba sobre mi polla, con su cabeza echada para atrás, y dejando que yo llevara el total control de la situación.

-¡Edward! – volvió a chillar.

Sus paredes comenzaron a apretar mi miembro después de unas estocadas más, y supe que no tenía escapatoria. Sentía el orgasmo a la vuelta de la esquina y con suerte duraría un par de minutos más.

Aprisioné sus caderas y volví a recostarla sobre la cama. Su mirada me interrogo, pero no planeaba contestarle en este momento. Tome sus piernas y las situé en mis hombros.

Las penetraciones fueron más profundas esta vez, y supe que toqué algo cuando escuche los gritos desgarrados de Bella, acompañando mis gemidos incontrolables.

-Bella… me voy… a…

No pude terminar la frase cuando sentí que el nudo en mi bajo vientre explotaba dentro de su estrecha cavidad. Sus paredes aprisionaron mi polla, indicándome que ella también estaba llegando. Cada uno gimió el nombre del otro antes de caer rendido a su lado.

-Eso fue… - susurró.

-Maravilloso – culminé besando sus labios suavemente.

«_Oh please believe me, I'd hate to miss the train  
And if you leave me I won't be late again_»

_-Por favor, créeme, odiaría perder el tren_

_Pero si tú me dejas, no volveré a retrasarme otra vez-_

-Huelo a chica – me quejé una vez más.

Me acomodé la camiseta, y termine por abrochar el botón de mis vaqueros.

Bella se acerco con una sonrisa, hundiendo su cara en mi cuello, y aspirando sensualmente.

-No hueles a chica – me contradijo, repartiendo dulces besos en mi piel.

-Me siento como una – refunfuñé.

Giró los ojos y se acerco a mis labios. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, y nuestras bocas se amoldaron en un dulce beso. Sentí su lengua rozando mi labio inferior lentamente, y le permití el acceso. Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la temperatura comenzó a subir una vez más.

-No me beso con chicas – sentenció.

-Es una lastima – reí.

Después de que durmiera entre mis brazos, nos levantamos a tomar una ducha para ir a la estación. El tiempo estaba sobre nosotros, y acordamos bañarnos juntos. Nada se compara a la suave piel de Bella rozando la mía bajo la cortina de agua. Sus pequeñas manos enjabonándome por completo mientras yo seguía quejándome del _olor de chica _que tenía su jabón de tocador.

-Hueles bien – susurró apartándose de mi boca entre risitas.

Tomé mis maletas que yacían a lado del sofá, y mi chaqueta que descansaba en el respaldo.

-¿No olvidas nada? – preguntó desde la cocina.

-No, ya nada – me aseguré revisando que el boleto estuviera en la bolsa exterior de la mochila, y mi cartera dentro de mis pantalones.

-Bien, hora de irnos – rió entre dientes mientras pasaba a mi lado.

El teléfono sonó en algún lugar de la casa.

-¿Hola? – Contestó ella – Oh, buen día – una pausa – Claro, entiendo… - frunció el ceño – Ya tengo mi boleto – refunfuñó – Ese no es problema… Bien. Si. Entiendo. No será necesario, gracias – y colgó enfurecida.

-¿Paso algo? – pregunté sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Era la oficina. Cancelaron mi viaje a Viena, dicen que ya no tiene sentido que vaya si no alcanzaré todo el festival – su ceño permaneció fruncido, mientras la furia destilaba por sus ojos - ¿Quién se creen que son? No es que esté muy entusiasmada por ir, porque bueno, admitámoslo, no me apetece viajar por dos días en tren para un estúpido reportaje que harán todos los noticieros locales. Aunque claro, puedo despedirme de una vez de mi bono. Mierda… - susurró.

Azotó su equipaje en el piso y pasó sus manos por su largo cabello.

-Puedo coger un taxi – aconsejé acercándome a la puerta.

-No, no, para nada – sonrió en mi dirección – Iré a dejarte.

-Enserio que no es necesario, bonita. Puedo llegar por mi cuenta…

-No es tema de discusión, Edward. Iré a dejarte.

Tomó su chaqueta del perchero junto con las llaves, pasando por mi lado como un tornado veloz y enfurecido. Mierda, si que odiaba las sorpresas de ultimo momento.

-Anda, vamos – me apresuró sosteniendo la puerta para que saliera.

Inclusive enojada se veía hermosa. Usaba una delgada blusa de manga larga café sin estampado. Sus jeans azules se ajustaban a la perfección a sus curvas y sus largas piernas. El tipo de piernas que se entrelazan sin problema en la cadera de un hombre. Si, hablaba por experiencia. Su cabello se había encogido en pequeñas ondas que caían por su espalda, cobijando la parte de arriba de su cabeza con un gorro de lana en distintas tonalidades de verde y azul. Sus botines se escuchaban contra las escaleras mientras bajábamos hasta la acera donde nos esperaba su camioneta destartalada.

-Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí – comenté una vez que estábamos dentro.

-No hay nada que agradecer – sonrió fugazmente – Sabes que tienes donde dormir cada que pases por Venecia.

_Créeme que si, _pensé en Jessica.

-Gracias – reí entre dientes.

El sol había salido por entre medio de las nubes en el cielo italiano. El frio seguía enchinándote la piel mientras caminabas por las calles, pero al menos la lluvia había cesado. La luz eléctrica volvió en la madrugada, recobrando el movimiento en toda la ciudad.

Cuando llegamos a la central, la gente paseaba de un lado a otro, dándole vida al inmueble. La voz nasal de la chica voceadora retumbaba por las bocinas de las salas.

"_Pasajeros con destino a Viena, el tren Y-56 ha arribado y los espera en la sala numero 4. Repetimos, pasajeros del tren Y-56 con destino a Viena, partirán en cinco minutos."_

-Parece que no tendrás que esperar mucho – comento Bella.

-Eso parece – me encogí de hombros.

Casi de manera involuntaria caminamos juntos a la sala de espera numero 4, donde la gente comenzaba a hacer fila para abordar el tren. La mayor parte de ellos se seguía despidiendo de sus familiares o acompañantes.

Bella suspiró a mis espaldas. Giré en mis talones para darle frente.

-Anoche fue genial – suspiró de nuevo.

-Si, lo fue. Bella, yo…

Mierda, como decirle que ella era lo que estaba buscando. Que podría pasar meses viéndola dormir entre mis brazos, o escuchando sus gemidos mientras la hacía mía. No quería una relación, de eso estaba seguro. Pero con ella sería capaz de intentarlo…

-Edward, lo sé – interrumpió – Sé que no buscas una relación, y créeme, soy una chica grande y podré afrontarlo – rió entre dientes – Anoche fue genial – repitió – pero también sé que es muy difícil que se vuelva a repetir.

Se acerco y deposito un beso en la comisura de mis labios. Su aroma se quedo trabado en mi nariz, inhalando por última vez su adictiva esencia.

-Fue un placer conocerte – culminó al ver que yo no podía pronunciar palabra.

-¡Esta es la ultima llamada para los pasajeros con destino a Viena! ¡El tren esta a punto de irse! – gritaron.

-Cuídate, Bella – me despedí, girándome para subir al vagón.

-¡Edward! – gritó ella cuando yo subí los primeros peldaños – Me debes un chocolate – sonrió.

Una sonrisa perezosa se extendió por mi rostro y asentí con la cabeza.

-La próxima vez serán chocolates austriacos – reí.

Alcé la mano en forma de despedida, y ella la agito en respuesta antes de volver a sumergirla dentro de su chaqueta. Me quedé ahí. Sentado. Viéndola por la ventanilla. Con los hombros encogidos y su radiante sonrisa. Su gorro de lana, y su chamarra cobijando su cuerpo.

Una parte de mi se debatía entre volver a ir con ella. Bajarme de este estúpido tren, y regresar a su lado. La parte racional de mi cerebro estaba convencida de que debía permanecer aquí, volver a casa, y a la normalidad. Olvidarme de una vez por todas de ella, y seguir mi vida como hasta ahora.

Mierda.

¿Y si nunca volvía a verla? ¿Si nunca encontraba a alguien como ella? ¿Tan perfecta y hermosa?

Tenía 30 años. En un par de meses, serían 31. ¿Qué era de mi vida? Un ir y venir de mujeres, relaciones sin rumbo fijo. Y luego estaba ella. La había encontrado sin buscarla, todo lo que necesito se resume en ella. En su manera de reír, su manera de hablar, simplemente ella…

Era increíble como en menos de un día, _había sembrado un sentimiento en mí que era imposible de desterrar. Tenía un sentimiento que era imposible borrar. _

_Hazlo_, gritó una voz en mi interior.

Bella seguía parada a pie del vagón, con su sonrisa femenina, y sus cabellos ondulando al viento.

¿Pero que pasaría si ella no me aceptaba? ¿Si no era _yo _lo que buscaba?

El característico sonido del tren al avanzar comenzó a sonar a mí alrededor.

-Bella – susurré contra la ventanilla.

Agitó la mano a manera de despedida, y su figura desapareció detrás de una columna.

Pero su imagen quedó grabada en mi corazón.

* * *

**¡Hey, Oh! xd **

**Hola, hola, hola. Sigo viva, por si alguien se lo preguntaba (?) Lamento mucho aun no actualizar S.I., pero créanme que es una historia demasiado importante para mi porque es la primera que publiqué, & you know u.u No la he olvidado, pero estoy esperando la inspiración para escribirles un jugoso lemmonsito u.u **

**Esta historia es para el concurso de "A Beatle Contest" :D Aghsf, vi la convocatoria & dije: YO DEBO PARTICIPAR! & corrí con mi mommy Awsh para hacer una colaboración :3 Esta era la idea original, pero luego ella escucho la canción de I've got a feeling & ya no se pudo ps u.u La desinspiro D: Pero a mi no :D Porque no la he oído xd si la oigo probablemente no hubiera salido esto que salió D: debo agradecer a The Fray (?), si están leyendo esto, yo los amo n.n (?) Hahaha, ok no :/ Porque en todas las partes no-lemmonosas de la historia, solía escuchar Vienna para escribir (: **

**Btw, NO TENGO INTERTET! T_T Peeeero… iré a un cyber café a subir el nuevo capitulo de S.I. & E.N.D.M (: **

**Vota por mí :3 & me hacen más feliz que ayer :D El link lo pondré en mi perfil para que vayan a votar & así :3 **

**Si te gustó, no te gustó, me quieres denunciar, golpear o besar, dale aquí abajito donde dice ****review**** & dejame tu comentario :D**

**+Elissa J. **

* * *

**_Nota LadyC: Esta historia no nos pertenece ni a mí ni a Mel, sino que es de ILoveGreenBeatles, escrita para el concurso. Ella está teniendo problemas con internet y nos envió la historia por mail, por lo que hemos decidido subirla aquí, teniendo en cuenta que el plazo de recepción llega a su fin hoy mismo. _**


End file.
